


ideas for original works/ works in making

by toast_n_eggs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toast_n_eggs/pseuds/toast_n_eggs
Summary: i have ideas for works im making on other platforms and this platform, im gonna make a post to bot forget





	ideas for original works/ works in making

Unnamed Work -- IN PROGRESS -- Ao3  
4 characters👁👁  
illustrations (?)  
2(?) aftermath chapters

NULL -- IN PROGRESS -- Wattpad  
Katze is a himbo  
Taking place in future or alternate universe👀👀

Chalk -- IDEA -- No Platform Yet  
Spooky backstory?  
lesbians  
spooky lesbians??  
blood👁👄👁  
plot twists???

Karma -- IDEA -- No Platform Yet  
dream inception?????????  
might not happen cus i saw somethin of the same idea  
dies and has to fix mistakes to live😳

Headache -- IDEA -- No Platform Yet  
time travel??  
its used as a key in the story,,,,, ?  
best friend is a snitch 😗

Drifting -- IDEA -- No Platform Yet  
the pagans and lesbians will love this one  
element people,,,,, m  
cottagecore protagonist.,,,,   
this idea is do old jsjsjsjsjs  
surfer boye  
jdjsjsbsjsmm ive already draw the characters

Void's Song -- IDEA -- No Platform Yet  
this one came from a discord server snnsns  
spooky..,,,,,,,,  
??? idk what this is


End file.
